Cattaile
by ToraToraTiger
Summary: ON HIATUS! TOO BUSY WITH WORK, COLLEGE APPLICATIONS, AND TESTS AS OF MAY 14, 2012!
1. The Beginning of our Adventures

**Its one of those days when I just kinda feel like writing a fanficiton, so here we go with the story I've tried to start MULTIPLE times that just never seems good enough to actually go up on ****.net**

Cattaile

I've always hated the Summer Solstice. It's the hottest and longest day of the year, and although I appreciate being out of my tiny high school, it's just not the same without seeing my best friends all day long. What used to drive me nuts on this hot day was my formerly long dark brown hair. It always seemed to be trapping the heat that I found just completely unbearable, even while being tall and lanky with a thin frame. It's strange going to SNSMC, or the Sierra Nevadas School for Magical Creatures, you never quite find anyone who has the same abilities as you do. I mean my best friend? Chi? She's average height. Around 5'6" with an average frame, and long blond hair and baby blue eyes, with freckles dotting along her nose in a perfect little half-circle. While I have a jaguar demon trapped inside of me, she has a cheetah. She currently holds the track record at our school at around 3 minutes for one mile. My other best friend, Julianna, is tiny. At around 5'1" with barely even an ounce of fat on her body. She had dirty blond hair and eyes that are almost emerald green, her spirit-bound creature is a rabbit small white rabbit, so her ears seem almost fake compared to her hair. That's my little "girl posse" at school. But then there's the guys we hang around the school with, Leonard, my boyfriend reached his limit on height at about 6'1", had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and is a Yokai (a full demon that takes the form of a human when in deep emotion, he's a leopard demon), then there's Mikky (sounded out My-Key) he's another Yokai, and has light blond hair and blue-gray eyes (he's currently dating Chi, and is a fox demon), then last, but certainly not least, is our oldest friend, Wolfston. I dated him when I first came to SNSMC, but it obviously did NOT work out. I personally have no problem with him, but Leonard seems to have a bone to pick with him.

On this particular hated day during the summer of my seventeenth birthday, we all decided to go camping in some woods in Lake Tahoe, California, one of the most beautiful places in the world. The lake was the bluest I had ever seen, and the clear sky above it seemed to be absolutely perfect for our trip. The plan was put into action by Wolfston and me, we were determined to have the best Summer Solstice ever, and the other four happened to overhear our plans, and they jumped at the chance to have fun for the first time this entire year. Being stuck at SNSMC was pretty boring, especially since it was a boarding school for kids like us.

Julianna, Chi, and I stood on top of a rather menacing part of the mountain, in the shade of a particularly bent over Jeffery Pine. As I brushed the imaginary dirt off my khaki pants, Julianna got out her _Little Red Writing Book_, and Chi lay down in the relatively cool grass to bat her hands at a small butterfly that was panicking at the sudden obstructions of it's pathway. I sat down on a large boulder, and we watched as Wolfston, Leonard, and Mikky made their way up the nearly vertical slope. Wolfston was carrying most of the tents and food, as he was the strongest out of us, followed by Leonard, who was carrying the stove and other necessities, and finally, Mikky, with his much smaller backpack, carrying the guidebooks, and the maps of the area. They had flat out refused to allow for us to carry much more than our clothing and toiletries for the trip, and we were making it up the mountains faster then they were. When they were close enough to see their eye color, Chi, Julianna, and I continued up the mountain as we found the perfect camp ground. It was flat, and all dirt. We waited for the boys before setting up a lovely camp on the plateau we had found.

We had no idea that our lives were about to be changed. Forever.

**Oh wow, that went on FOREVER! I lost the laptop I was using to write this and it took FOREVER to find. Turns out, it was on the book _Mountains from Space_. HAHAHAHA! Tony, hahaha, you couldn't find it at all if you had TRIED this laptop was NINJAAAA!**


	2. Transformation

**Guess whose back! That's right! THIS GIRL HERE! WHOOHOO! **

** I'm not dead. So here is more Cattaile! And personally, Anon, I haaate Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu characters. With the fiery intensity of one billion suns. So, you just have to be patient, and just wait for the plot to develop. The characters do NOT have any special powers or anything. In fact, other than they are animal-spirits (Yokai and "half-demons"), they have no special powers. When they transfer dimensions, all types of powers (Yokai or other) are lost, and they become completely normal kids, so don't diss my writing just yet. Thanks. I'm also (possibly) changing the POV next chapter, to make the writing less bland.**

The storm moved in sooner than we predicted it would, and it was much more harsh than we expected. Having only one tent set up, we all crammed inside to avoid catching colds, and sat down in the cramped space.

As thunder crashed outside, we attempted to fall asleep, but however hard we tried, the noise outside was too much. In the wind, the sides of our tent pressed inwards, squishing us together even more than before, and Chi whimpered. Mikky hugged her close, and we all closed our eyes, eventually finding peace in the harsh and unforgiving wind.

-TIME SKIP-

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing, and ocean spray hitting my face. I sat up slowly and looked around, noticing that I was definitely not inside our tent anymore, in fact, I wasn't even in the same place anymore! I stood up, and looked down into the water, noticing with surprise that I had lost my cat ears!

"GAAHH!" I screamed, falling backwards onto a crude cement sidewalk. I turned around to see if I could find any of my classmates, and realizing by the dress of the people walking to and from the ships, I wasn't in the same century anymore either. I turned and walked into a dark alley, leading towards a sunny street, dressed in my hiking shorts, boots, pale green tee-shirt, and my hiking backpack, trying not to pay attention to the stares I received as I walked onto the main street.

-CHARACTER SKIP (MIKKY)-

I slowly opened my eyes as I pulled Chi closer to me with one arm. Looking around, I realized that place was definitely not Lake Tahoe, California and I was definitely not in our group's tent.

"Chi, wake up… CHI!" She jumped up, and looked around, her eyes growing as large as dinner plates.

"What the—where are we?" She asked me in a quiet voice as we looked around from where we were located on top of a roof. "Or… more like, WHEN are we?" I noticed what she meant immediately, women in ornate dresses, men with tailored vests, silk shirts, and button-up shoes, all walked around the streets below us. "This looks like a scene straight from the anime _Kuroshitsuji_…"

"What?"

"Erm, Cattaile, Julianna, and I watch it together sometimes, Wolfston introduced it to us, and we've found it pretty entertaining…"

"Of course."

**Sorry for the short-ness, I've been really busy, and JUST wrote it in like… an hour…. Soooo, yeah…. Sorry.**

**Anyway, it'll become much more interesting next chapter! I PROMISE!**


End file.
